This invention relates generally to angled plates for connecting linear sections of ducts and, more particularly, to angled plates for mounting in transverse channel flanges of duct sections.
Linear duct sections are commonly fabricated with ends having outwardly directed, transverse flanges used for joining adjacent sections. Angled plates are inserted manually into the transverse flanges at the corners of the duct sections and then fastened with bolts to join a pair of adjacent sections. Duct construction of that type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,641 and 4,542,923. Also known is machinery for automatically inserting angled plates into duct flanges so as to reduce the labor intensiveness of duct assembly. A machine for that purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,100.
One of the problems associated with the above described duct assembly is a tendency for inserted angled plates to slip before being secured in a desired position by crimping of the transverse duct flanges. The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an angled plate that will remain in a desired corner position within transverse flanges of a duct section until a fastening operation can be achieved.